Alpha Games
by Leonard Church814
Summary: After Alpha Creed and Alpha Prototype,Leonard is now in The Hunger Games universe he must help Katniss Everdeen survive the games and deal with her mental battle,how will this end?Will continue to Mocking Jay


**Yes guy's I'm a major HG fan.I can't wait for Catching Fire to come out,TEE let's get to The Alpha 814 OUT!**

* * *

**Rannoch,Shepard residence, /Alpha**

Me Jack and Shepard were throwing a football while Tali and Tay were on the porch working on some project that I didn't as always was working on the universal portal,after my adventure with Alex Mercer Altair Ezio and Desmond I was ready for more.I saw myself at a position,skip out on all the people who need help or actually help I chose to help,becuase I'm now deadlier and a lot more of others,but when I threw the ball Harbinger finally found a universe.

"Found one."

"Thank's."

I walked towards the portal that Harbinger was staring at and I was looking at.I went to get my equipment,my assassins robe that was black with red my sword knives knife crossbow bow and arrow hidden blades and everything and everyone else was waiting for me at the universal teleporter.

"Be careful Leonard."

"I will Tali,make sure Shepard doesn't die when I'm gone."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha."

"Bye Church."

"See ya Shep."

And with that I walked throught the portal and ended up falling a good 30 feet until I landed on something,probably someone would most likely sum it up.

"Ooh,sorry."

I got up and placed my hand to pick whoever was I fell on turned out to be a girl.

"Thank's."

"No problem."

She loked at me suspiciously,like I didn't belong understatement.

"Where are you from?"

"Exscuse me?"

"You don't look pale,and you definately have enough food,who are you?"

"Leonard Church."

I extended my hand for a hand shake,with she gladly took.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss,nice name."

"Leonard's a name that I have never heard of so I think we're even."

"I like you already."

In the next hour we hunted,and I convinced that I was from a different universethat took most of the time,as I finished she told me everythng about her's,apparently we're in a distant future where kid's 12-18 must compete aginst eachother in a fight to the death,it was terrible,it made The Director and T.I.M look like god damn heroe, then got to know each other,she was 15 and was the care taker of her family and so on and so forth,I told I was a man of many adventures talking about how I was an A.I and how I did all the stuff I did when in Blood Gulch and stuff.I knew this was a good friendship,after a day of hunting we went back to the gate where it held district 12 she told me all the thngs I needed to know,so I turned myself pale and silver-ish I kept my black beard and curved back black hair,I wanted the old me gone,I was no longer Alpha,I am Leonard,we got through the gates,Katniss sold her stuff and I gave her mine,she protested but I told I didn't need to eat like everyone else I just eat for the I told her that she looked mad,but I told her I didn't eat a lot so that calmed her down to a good pace.

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

I gotta say this was the weirdest day ever,first a random hunter fall's on me and tell's me he was from another universe and now we're basically friend's could it get any weirder,beat's was a few week's after he came here and I was now officially 16,and the reaping was fast Prim was now 12 and was eligible to enter the games I wasn't gonna let that happen,Leonard shared his concern.

**morning of reaping**

Well,me Leonard & Gale just finished a day of hunting Gale knew the truth about Leonard he was to say the least flabber they shared simple like's and dis-like's.

"You know,we can run,leave."

"What?"

"Run away,live in the woods."

"We won't make it 5 mile's."I say jokingly

"The percentage of Gale being right and leaving is 90.00%,but I won't leave."

Leonard showed of his tanned face and body,well only what his robes didn't hide,he was strikingly handsome,but he was like a thousand years old so the thought left my mind.

** POV**

Well,I gotta say Snow was a fucking asshole,sending kid's 12-18 to the death is harsh, no matter what district we were in everybody thought the same.

"You know,it's only an hour and a half before reaping."

"Oh,crap."

They both got up and we left back to District 12,I ironed my robes cause they were so wrinkled of course I wouldn't go where they would see me ,who was fondly very nice,would stay,no I would be on the roof top the time I've been here I managed to cloak my weapon's,the guards don't even care about me wearing a hooded we could get in to the square I pulled Katniss aside and talked to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine it's Prim that we should worry about."

"She's only 12,her name is in there 1 the possibility is 1,000 to 1."

"Thank's."

"No problem."

A good 30 minutes later I was on the rooftop waiting for the names,still hoping.

"Ladies first!"

She dug her hand in to the bowl and fished out a name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME,NOT HER!I watched as girl's around her scooted away from her,she was terrified,I looked at Katniss she was about to cry then who was already choking Katniss ran to Prim and did the stupidest thing ever.

"I volunteer!...I volunteer as tribute."

MOTHER FUCKER!

**Free POV (3rd POV)**

As Katniss walked down the aisle and Leonard fighting a battle inside himself not to consume the D-12 escort & was crying.

** POV**

I was fucking mad,not only did Prim get reaped Katniss took her place,FUCK!Effie then picked the boy who would be Katniss' partner.

"Peeta Mellark!"

WHAT THE FUCK!Katniss told me about Peeta and how he gave him the bread,this is I left,not wanting to see that I waited 'till everyone visited Katniss,then I used my I got in I could see small amounts of tears.

"Hey,you'll win I know it."

"It's 23 against 1 how could I?"

"Here."

I gave her a little watch.

"I already have a token."

"It's not a token,this will call me and when it does I'll be there."

"How am I gonna keep it?"

"I'll have it in a parachute drop."

"Thanks."

"Times up."

"See ya later."

I left,and went to the train station to wait for Katniss.


End file.
